Ranmaball 1/2
by SuperRyoga
Summary: This is my second fanfic, first crossover it is ranma and a slightly different dbz (all the main people are still there) It involovs alittle bet in which the Z fighters decide to train the ranma crew


This is my own fanfic about a Dragon Ball Z and Ranma ½ Crossover. This   
is the second fanfic I have written although it is the first I did not   
complete. If you want to see it then forget it because it sucks. Forgive me   
for my spelling mistakes if I get an attack name wrong or something but for  
now read and enjoy. Feel free to criticize me in your reviews and plz tell   
me you like or don't like.  
  
This is an alternate reality Dragon Ball Z. In this reality Vegeta and Goku   
both come to earth together as babies. They both lose there programming and  
are adopted by Grandpa Gohan. The story continues as usual just with the   
addition of Vegeta. They train with Krillin under Master Roshi. Vegeta and  
Bulma marry at the same time Goku and Chi-chi do. Gohan and Trunks are born  
on the same year because of this Nappa and Raditiz come together for Vegeta   
and Goku but when they do not comply they take Trunks and Gohan. Goku,   
Vegeta, and Piccolo go to fight them and Vegeta self-destructs to kill Nappa  
and Goku holds Raditiz while Piccolo fires his special beam cannon drilling   
through him. Vegeta and Goku train at King Kai's world while Piccolo trains  
Gohan and Trunks to prepare for two henchmen Freeza would send to get the  
dragon balls. In the fight with the two henchmen the usual Z fighters die  
prompting Gohan, Trunks, Krillin and Bulma to head for Namek. All goes   
about the same on Namek except for Vegeta trains with Goku on the spaceship. Goku and Vegeta beat the Ginu Force without the body swapping but both need to be healed so they go to the healing chambers aboard Freeza's ship. Piccolo is wished back to buy time for Goku and Vegeta to recuperate. Goku uses the spirit bomb technique when he and Vegeta get out. When Freeza recovers from the attack, he kills both Trunks and Gohan. This causes Vegeta and Goku to fly into a rage and become SSJ. Freeza attempts to blow up the planet, but Goku and Vegeta make it off before it explodes. On Earth Gohan, Trunks and Yamacha are wished back with the first time the wishes are used. Next time, they use the dragon balls to wish Tein and Choa-zuu back. Then for Goku and Vegeta to be brought to Earth. They return to Earth after both of them have learned the instant transmission. The next time the dragon balls are called, they ask what will be the next challenge and find out about the androids and Goku's heart. The next wish is for Goku's hear to be healed and for the Nameks to go to their new   
home. They train for 3 years waiting for the androids. They go to fight   
the androids but after #19 is destroyed, 20 goes and activates androids #17   
and #18. #18 activates #16 while #17 angry at #20, kills him. Androids #17   
and #18 attack the Z fighters but leave with #16 after Goku and Vegeta   
teleport away. Cell comes and absorbs #17 right off the bat but Kami and   
Piccolo fuse to hold off Cell while #18 and #16 escape. Goku, Gohan,   
Vegeta and Trunks go to train in the time chamber and Gohan and Trunks are   
able to become SSJ. Cell finds #18 but Piccolo and #16 manage to hold him   
off long enough for the 4 SSJs to come finish him off. It is one year later   
and now Goku and company are looking for a new challenge.   
  
Prologue  
  
Goku: This is the deal, guys.   
  
{We see Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, #18, Tein, Choa-zuu, and Hercule standing in Capsule corp. main building.}  
  
Goku: Each one of us has scouted Japan found possible candidates for training. {They all nod in agreement} We have the 8 best here in this hat. We will each choose one name from the hat and train that person for one year then we will meet back here for a tournament.   
  
Hercule: I already have my student chosen he came to me yesterday and begged me to train him so I took pity on him and decided to train him.  
  
Goku: (poor kid) Who is he?  
  
Hercule: Kuno.  
  
Goku randomly picks a card and shreds it.  
  
\Hercule: Bye {gets into his limo and drives off}  
  
Gohan: that kid might as well be a sack of potatoes if his trainer is that   
bad.  
  
Vegeta: Lets get this over with. (Some stupid human, I the Great Vegeta   
Prince of the strongest warrior race must train a lowly human. He had better   
be good.) {Vegeta draws Ryu Kumon} ^mutters^ This is a waste of time.   
{Flies off to find Ryu}  
  
Tein: I'll go next {draws Herb} What kind of name is that? Oh well Choa-zuu   
comon let find this Herb.{they fly off too}  
  
Krillin: 18 and I will chose next {18 draws Shampoo}   
  
18: Shesh, hope she spends more time fighting than with her hair.  
  
Trunks: my turn I guess {draws Mousse} What weirdo names. Man! {Goku shrugs}  
  
Piccolo: hmmm{Draws Ryoga Hyibi}  
  
Trunks: "mutters" well at least his name is better.  
  
Gohan: ok my turn {draws Akane Tendo}  
  
Goku: that leaves me with Ranma Saotome remember one year from today we meet   
back here ok. {Everyone nods} then its settled. Until next year.  
  
So slow start but next we will see Ranma and the Gang. Who knows maybe a few   
sparring matches. Tell me what you think. I have Chapter One done but It is   
on paper and I am a slow typer.  
  



End file.
